


恋人药方 / Lover's Therapy

by Gingerbeer03



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbeer03/pseuds/Gingerbeer03
Summary: 互相治愈的小过程，三个片段：失眠症、暴食、副作用。





	恋人药方 / Lover's Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> 原载于lofter。

*  
isak小时候觉得挪威的十二月是没有白天的。他和爸爸妈妈一起住在橙黄灯光的白色大房子里，窗外是漫长的黑夜。那个时候他还是一个孩子，什么也不需要面对，只需要喝完临睡前的一杯热牛奶，听完一两个有些无聊的童话故事。然后睡梦里会有海盗、精灵和骑着扫帚的报丧女巫，而自己是一位穿着银色盔甲去拯救公主的骑士。所以他曾一度丝毫不畏惧荒蛮北方这些漫长无边的黑夜。

长大后当然什么都会不一样，童年的光辉淡去，神秘的黑夜变得冗长无聊。但他至少还有无穷无尽的party，酒精，磁盘里的美剧缓存和生物作业…嘿，作为一个合格的成年人，首先就是得学会冠冕堂皇地装饰生命里这些终极的空虚无趣，不是吗？isak满不在乎，以至于他在人群里突然沉默的脸总是带着一丝可爱的愠怒。

索性在even出现之后isak的黑夜又完全是另外一个故事了---even曾让他彻夜难眠、日夜颠倒，又在下一个星期再次出现，拥他入怀，从此彻底治好他的失眠症。现在的isak不再觉得挪威冬日的黑夜好漫长，最好是在街道清空天幕低垂的时候做完作业，然后就躲到小房间里拉掉灯，盖同一床被子一直睡到第二天的第一道晨光出现。他们也的确这么做过，很长一段时间。以至于有一段时间noora已经很自然地会为同样早起的even再多准备一份麦片。

如此的后果当然是isak和even错过了太多社交活动。直到他们周围的朋友都忍不住旁敲侧击，意思大概是两个人不能一陷入爱情就过上洞顶老人的生活，让彼此充斥彼此尚且年轻的生命。“hallo？你们是想提前过上三十五岁的婚姻生活还是怎样？出来玩玩吧。”然而无论对方语气多么真诚，isak依然会一边点头敷衍一边挂断magnus这周的第三个邀请电话，然后跳上床。

even坐在他的床上用笔电看一部老电影，专心致志。通常even会被他吓一跳，接着笑着按下暂停键一把搂住isak，“小心点，男孩”。床垫柔软得像一大团棉花，isak躺下就可以闻到even身上和自己一样的洗发水香波。他把卫衣帽子戴上又放下，偷偷嗅了一下自己身上的味道---棉花糖噼里啪啦爆炸---又在法语念白里渐渐犯困，于是isak抬头索要了一个晚安吻。

他还没有问过even是怎样觉得，因为isak好像就是有一种莫名的膨胀信心，相信他爱的人和自己想的完全一样---彼此在这一刻需要的是一种实在具体的安心，而不是群体狂欢带来的短暂麻痹。就像even曾经在黑夜里握住他的手，低声对他说，“只要有你”---二十一世纪里一句最简单原始的情话。然而我们的isak那时是这样回复的，“不，even，我才不要当你的大麻替代品咧。”说完别过头去，没心没肺地很性感。

因为在那个晚上isak把那袋百分之十的大麻给毁掉了。他还记得和jonas他们呼麻很爽的那个夏天，头皮发麻，记忆与触觉一并消失，在云端漂浮漫步的无忧快乐。如果不小心踩空坠落也是无知觉地粉身碎骨。所以他还是为此默默痛心了两个小时。

even听了后支起半边身子，凑过去从男孩的鬓角一路吻下去，淡蓝眼眸里装得下一整个夜晚星星和月亮，笑着发誓，“不，isak，你会想要我……吸你的。”

哈，好妙的文字游戏。怪不得even的文学课程总能得到五分，isak抓紧手下的床单的同时翻了个白眼。他当然是想要了---渴求恋人口腔的湿热包裹甚过于烟草带来的冲顶快感；渴求永远与他待在这个被海报与灰色床单包围的方寸之地，关上房门，没有其他人可以靠近他们的荒岛。荒岛上的那轮太阳是冰蓝色的，是even的眼睛。在下一个喘息里，他死死缠住even的金发，眼眶与心房一样潮湿，一时间不知道自己该恨这个爱说脏话的even还是爱死他。而他的理智也早就臣服于欲望，太久了，从他在那条长椅向自己递来当天的第一支烟开始。之后他的白色小裤衩理所当然又变得一团糟。even起身随手将它扔在地板上，就像扔掉一个烧尽的烟蒂那样不经意。

那是三天前的一个普通夜晚，是在那一天他突然很愿意永远当他的百忧解，或者是placebo。随便别人怎么说，他不在乎。

半夜isak睡得朦朦胧胧起床解手，回来的时候看到even仍然对着深蓝的笔电屏幕发呆，于是他当即一手按下屏幕，用了蛮劲拉着even一起躺下，嘟囔着问他熬夜都看了一些什么。于是even用一点点蹩脚的法语念出主角的台词，台词大概是这么说的，“我已经不再爱你，我已经开始厌烦你，不要说你好伤心，因为我不信”，继而又抱怨气鼓鼓的isak实在是霸道地有一些不讲理，“baby，你不觉得你有点bossy？”说完用鼻尖蹭乱他的发。

isak在困意中顿了几秒之后更加bossy地评判到，“Jesus，even，你刚才看的这部片子得有多烂。”是的，这个男孩有时候的确很霸道，还有些爱强词夺理。even笑得无奈包容，慢慢从背后环抱住他，不置可否地耸肩。他自己还是很爱这部电影的结局的---在影片的结局里，主角躺在沙滩上用死亡来回答了生命摆下的最初的哲学命题：你的生活是否值得继续。

但是当然，类似这种话题他绝口不会对isak提起，因为是他自己早已将一半的换洗衣物都搬到了isak的合租公寓里，所以显而易见不得不乖乖地遵守isak的房屋守则；包括isak部分的审美乐趣，比如陪他看纸牌屋，玩僵尸大战世界和炉石传奇，听the weeknd的歌和黑人嘻哈，偶尔也要学着欣赏isak即性带来的一段beatbox，不过索性他们对于美女邻居noora突然公放Justin Bieber还是会连手公开抵制的；最后还要容忍半夜睡到迷糊的isak突然将自己当成一个大抱枕，手脚并用地缠上来。男孩身上的汗液热烘烘的包围住他的脖子，汗气氤氲开来后是甜的，甜得像一块刚在太阳底下融化开的牛奶糖。

那种时候even会沉默地盯着他的睡颜，想着isak小时候多半是一个被宠坏的孩子，床头总是有一杯蜂蜜热牛奶和不读三个童话故事不肯睡觉的那种。会在半夜被自己编织的噩梦惊醒，赤着脚跑去父母的房间寻求安慰。even被自己的想象逗笑了，想着五岁的小isak哭出眼泪鼻涕的样子，于是在那一刻他就会更像是一位在尽自己职责的家长，紧紧搂住isak处于沉睡而无知觉的半边身体，给他黑暗里的庇护。他杀死自己心中的恶龙，是为了保护这个会被噩梦惊醒的男孩。然后杀死恶龙的王子挑开男孩额前几缕潮湿的金发，温柔地吻上那平整光滑的额头，拭去血渍，只为能够再次接近他金色温暖的梦境和灵魂。ISAK，金色与阳光。

ISAK。其实他愿意为他做任何事，他十九岁胸怀中的所有柔情为他倾倒。

 

**  
是isak提议要来度假小木屋迎接2017年。大概是从他的好兄弟jonas那儿学来的恋爱小tip。他的男朋友对此当然是没有意见。但是考虑到isak最近都和自己黏在一块儿，以至于被众人diss了一个“山顶洞人”的称号，even好心地提议了一下要不要邀请其他朋友一块儿，比如jonas他们啦，抱抱社团啦…

“抱抱社团？？”isak停止了这个站在楼道口匆忙的吻，皱眉表示无声地拒绝，拜托，他距今为止已经为抱抱社团做的够多了吧，以至于现在全校的人都以为他已经荣升宝宝社团的干事了。至于jonas他们嘛…isak一再表示他会去联系的，联系到最后当然是一个人都没有露面。开玩笑，这可是isak特意为两人准备的新年礼物诶，贴心的都有点不大像他了---从前那个总是有点心不在焉的混蛋男孩。

2016的最后一个节假日没有波澜，even后来却告诉isak他把这段日子取名为仙境。在仙境里，他们的早晨用来赖床和抱怨不知道谁安下的七点闹钟；上午在崎岖的还岸边探险，或者坐在一块大岩石上装模作样地烤棉花糖和钓鱼；下午用来等待黑夜；当黑夜来临他们就一起卷在毯子里，在温暖炉火边做爱。

有时候等不到黑夜，even会突然站在厨房里看着骂骂咧咧准备着意大利面的isak性欲高涨。他的男孩穿着淡蓝色的T恤，假装很有经验地与厨房里的食材纠缠，笨拙到不行，白色起司黏在他的手指，红色酱料不小心沾在嘴角边，even会在想象中将那一点酱料给亲掉，吞下腹的却是恋人嘴边微甜酸涩的味道。在那一刻他感到饥饿。于是从身后、在T恤下边搂住isak赤裸的身体，用手掌感受他温暖的胃部和跳动的心，一段从腹部开始漫长旅行。

正在准备食物的isak没有挣脱，只是轻吸了一口气，像是被冷到了，然后愈加往后靠，倒在even的肩胛骨上，降落在这之上。相信我，他也是非常乐意跳过准备晚餐这个繁琐步骤的。

于是下一秒那件淡蓝色T恤就像蝴蝶孤单孤单地飘零。他倒在地上，却又不甘心地咬住even的领口。有时候他不懂even，不懂他为什么会喜欢在颇为危险的地方做爱，也不懂那种时候even会偏爱穿着衣服侵入，而看着光裸的他在他的怀里紧紧颤抖，或者啜泣。在床上流出眼泪实在是丢脸，所以一般isak会撒谎，说是被深喉给呛到了。

好在isak也从没想过要弄懂even，因为当他被拥抱的那一刻已经足够快乐，赤裸的身体能清楚感受even干燥的衣服和体温一起落在下体时的重量。那时性器会变得很硬，然后even温热的手心会包裹住全部，脆弱与情欲集中到一个神经。isak惊叫，绷紧足尖想要脱离。even却再次吻他，指尖的动作轻缓温柔，引诱出男孩最浪荡的一面。让他弓背将自己送到掌前，给你…给你…全都…用力喘息恳求even给他最后一秒的快乐，“even，even……”他红着脸一遍遍叫他，声音带着青少年羞涩的亢奋，似乎这个世界唯一有意义的单词只剩下他的名字。他的名字，从第一次在公告板上看到，现在含在潮湿的口腔里吞吐。

嘘，嘘。他按住他不安的肩膀，他叫他不要动，他让他要乖乖的。他说自己真的好爱他。随即掌心就被腥热的爱意盈满。

用完整的自己去拥抱在自己怀中崩溃的isak会让even产生自己能保护他的感觉，这么真实---就像此刻，他的男孩正靠在自己的臂弯里，筋疲力竭，歪头攀附着他，黏湿的下体一下下蹭着自己干燥的衣物，喉咙中是小动物会发出的那种全然信任的哼哼，似乎他是他唯一的依靠。似乎他是可以被依靠的，然后他们会永远在一起。For an endless year.

这个想法有够扯，但even陷入爱情的大脑就是习惯被荒唐的念头萦绕。为了摆脱这些念头even只能再次吻他，去吻他坚硬突出的锁骨却丝毫不触碰他柔软的嘴唇，因为他爱上isak蜷缩在他身下一点点抬起下巴索吻的样子，这让even坚信自己爱上的人是一个天使，百分之百。

虽然这个天使嘴上正在很煞风景地叫even记得关掉灶火，“你不想把我们都烧死在这儿吧，哈？even？” 然而炼火已经在他们紧贴的胸膛前开始蔓延了，缓慢将缠绵的恋人融化成沥青，铸成永不分离的雕像，难道他没有看到吗？不过恋人的甜美也正藏在开口说话时微微张开的口腔里，在紧张收缩的喉道深处，even吻过去的样子简直是在猎取，他用深吻一下一下舔舐男孩向他展开的、潮湿的心。而他的猎物、他的isak再也不是最初那个拘谨惊恐的男孩，就算此刻是在阴凉的厨房地面上，他的回吻、拥抱和脱口而出的呻吟都如身后收缩的直肠一样坦率火热。

isak在被紧紧拥抱的那一刻恍惚觉得自己才是在锅内沸腾的那捆面条，翻滚，伸直又被再次弯曲，然后在沸水中彻底融化，他的爱人向他开火，再用柔软的舌尖和锋利的虎牙咬开他的表面，鲜血和精液一并喷涌，再找不回当初的形状。even…他呼唤他名字的声音在彼此到来的高潮里变得破碎不堪，呼唤他的同时也像在呼唤着自己---even，isak，他们的名字在相触的口腔、交换的唾沫中融为一首最美的情欲诗。

游吟诗人在远处吟唱爱，amour，liebe，kjærlighet。爱，让每一个被爱的人，都无可豁免地要去爱…这是年轻的爱情，尚没有滞重的眼神和复杂的心，只有真心，真心，hearts of hearts。  
在纯粹肉体的奉献中年轻的恋人用紧握的指尖触摸到一切可能性，过去，未来与一万个平行宇宙。而在那一万个宇宙里他们相爱。

性爱结束后的男孩们像两头新生的小兽，身上带着新鲜的汗液，充满刚刚好的生机却又有一种令人害怕的原始野蛮，他们可能会被彼此突然的动作或者抽离所激怒，从而在地板上开始玩笑般的扭打。因为太贪恋在脊椎骨后游走的酥麻快感。于是匍匐着等待，等待着直到那股电流从身体中逃窜消失在空气里，直到胸膛前溅上的液体冷却、干涸，一片属于even的湿热灵魂就这样留在isak的胸前。

意大利面在锅里变冷打结，好不容易要完成的一顿晚餐就这样被白白浪费。isak在高潮后的片刻眩晕里盯着木质天花板的纹路放空，可惜了从便利店买的那一大袋调味酱。于是又气呼呼地瞪了一眼已经起身的even，他倒是很餍足的模样，双颊健康地泛红，看起来完全是一个快乐而且没心没肺的大男孩。性爱是一剂良药。isak在与even的相处中渐渐明白这一点，暗自骄傲的同时也有无可救药的嫉妒，嫉妒在他们相遇前、尚且没有自己参与的那些夜晚，even是否也曾那样拥抱别人，更糟的，那样注视着别人，用破碎炽热的眼神撕扯过另外一个人的灵魂。

“起来吧，还是你想让屁股着凉？”，even坏笑着将衣服还给isak，低头吻了一下他突出的肋骨，他一直觉得那个形状很像天使不轻易在人间展露的翅膀。并且装作一点都没有听到isak的肚子饥饿的叫声。咕噜。红了脸的小男孩对他做鬼脸。

夜里饿到不行的却是even，这个始作俑者。even的食欲很大，或者说是不大稳定。饥饿时常让他全身感到空荡荡，需要被随便什么东西填满，通常是垃圾食品，而在这方圆几里并没有能满足现代人基本生活需求的连锁店。于是他睁眼在床上躺着，伸手在床头柜又摸不到一根烟。烟草制品被isak没收地彻底。其实isak不用这么贯彻落实“照顾好even”的三项原则的，even歪头皱眉想着，那种苦恼简直就叫做甜蜜。

在他想起身去看冰箱里是否还有食物残留的时候却又被右边的isak一把抱住，手脚并用地缠住even的腰。活像一只无赖的小树懒，毛茸茸湿乎乎的脑袋一个劲往even的肩窝里钻。他又把他当成安眠抱枕了。even拍拍他的头，宝贝…他叹口气叫他，却不忍心说出一句完整的宝贝，松开。

或者是isak根本没睡，闭着眼死缠烂打故意不让even起床。交往很久，even渐渐发现isak其实很会粘人。只要有人能够撕开他那层冷色系、用来保护自己的外壳，他滚烫柔软的内心就会流淌出来，只求爱人手心的形状来将自己拥抱。在这一点上他们是同类。虽然对与even偶尔离开去和他以前的朋友厮混时，isak基本不会发表任何意见，只是一个劲地耸肩点头表示自己他妈的非常同意，颇有点“行行行，现在你别烦我了”的潇洒。当even从聚会回来，也许深夜，也许醉醺醺，也许依然亢奋。但整个世界现在只剩下他们两个人，isak就会闷闷不乐地从一边床上爬到他身边，然后将整个人趴在even的手臂上，闭眼抱住他，抬起脸嗅嗅他黑色领口上的味道，嫉妒地柔软无害。或者轻声盘问他去了那里，是否玩得开心，有没有勾搭上别人，有没有把别人递给他的电话号码用打火机一张张烧掉……可爱谨慎的样子让even觉得自己离开他是一个混蛋，那种时候他都不敢去看男孩蓝绿色的眼睛，只能含住他的一瓣嘴唇，向他保证，你是唯一。

“isak？”even又试探地叫了他一声，响应他的是更加规律的呼吸声和令人不忍打扰的睡颜，紧闭的睫毛上似乎带着凌晨冰凉的水汽。好吧，现在他相信isak是真的睡得很沉了，在梦境里去当他的勇敢小骑兵。于是大男孩就这样放弃了抵抗，掖好isak身上的被子。他放弃了，他心甘情愿当他夜里的抱枕和噩梦中的依靠，也许isak在这种时候暂时把even当成了父母之爱的替代，那个他太早就出走、抛下的世界，那个他本可以再留恋几年的温暖无私的安慰。所以他才会逐渐变得非常贪恋依赖even的陪伴。和even在一起，他会感觉自己又有了一个家，自食其力，互相支撑。就像电视节目里讲的那样。他嗅到even给予自己那份爱情中的无私。

不幸的是，这种全身心的依恋谁都知道是短暂的，在最好的情况下，脑海中的多巴胺也只能持续不断分泌两年。两年之后呢？两年…滴。even乖乖地不再想下去了，迫使思绪抽干脱离，然后伸开手臂让isak在他臂弯里躺平。两年有多久啊，以isak的计数方式来说，两年相当于一百零五万又一千两百个分钟。所以这是一个他们不需要考虑的遥远未来。而在眼前这个最可预见的一分钟里，isak用蛮不讲理的拥抱和紧贴的体温治好了even胃中的饥饿，那种饥饿原本常年陪伴他，在最饱的时候也是一样。

那谁又说得准他们会在接下来这一百多万个分钟里创造出怎样的奇迹呢？也许这两个男孩会创造出一个没有分离和心碎的世界。两颗相爱的心总会找到一个方法，一个永远相爱下去的方法，至少isak童年时听到的童话故事是这么写的。而丹麦只有一个海峡之遥，童话是那么近，而在童话里没有人会嘲笑十多岁孩子的天真。

零点时分，雪花和钟声一起落下，2017年，依然是这个魑魅魍魉的二十一世纪，但总还是有人愿意为了爱情牺牲的。就算是在深夜为了更久地拥抱怀中恋人而欣然放弃一块黄油吐司。

 

***  
度假回来的时候even欠下了一大堆论文，那些本该是他在课堂里完成的，而很明显他都翘掉了那些课。在假期最后一天even才收到学校的警告邮件，他都快要感谢邮件办公室的好心仁慈了。isak一边整理行李一边告诉他这都是学校的小阴谋之类啦，补完就万事大吉了，没有什么严重的事情会真的发生，所以，"relax, dude."

他没有真的relax下来，想要升到理想大学日常考勤和平均分还是很重要，而even这一学期的考勤分一定惨不忍睹。even习惯了感觉不大好的时候就翘掉小课和大课，直到升学压力慢慢逼近。现在他可不敢翘掉这一大堆论文的截止日期了。有时候他羡慕又钦佩isak，这个勇敢小锡兵能够在心中提前打好无比细致的小算盘---算好一学期的课程总量，然后完美地翘掉其中的百分之十，绝不逾越，也从不超过。还保持着均分4.5的优秀。

“我是不是找到了一位小天才，哈？你是一个小天才对吧，isak？”even打趣地搂住isak，用手拨了拨他的刘海。

而isak此刻正沉溺在笔电里正在进行的电子游戏，头也不回地把找好的一迭资料丢给身边的even，“好好写你的论文，然后和我爸爸去吃饭。”就算他承认自己是一个天才（哈哈），他对even那些深奥难懂的文学戏剧史的研究课题也是爱莫能助的啊。除了空闲时帮他在谷歌学术上找到一些可能有用的文献数据链接。所以这一个星期很长时间even都留在isak这儿写作业、睡大觉，而isak也很少出门，几乎玩遍了每一版本的实况足球，偶尔两人出去看午夜场的恐怖电影，有一次偶遇到magnus和vilde。他们坐在他们后面，非常尴尬。

因为这样的生活节奏，even, isak和linn几乎建立了同一战僚里的革命同志感情。noora假期去伦敦找william，所以没有加入。eiskid时不时会抨击他们逐渐变成没有精彩生活的那类人，“恋爱的最大副作用啊，小心了，男孩们”。而他们都好爱这种时候linn就会捧着一碗甜麦片，慢悠悠地反问eiskid，“所以，eiskid，你定义的精彩生活是什么？如果是爱与被爱，既然已经找到，为什么还要去外面浪费精力呢？”当然eiskid又会反驳爱情当然不是生活的全部啦blablabla…站在一边的even和isak会在战火蔓延前溜到房间里，捂着嘴笑到肚子痛。

其实他们并不是放弃了自己的生活，只是想找出一段完整的时间陪伴彼此。而当一份陪伴变得太舒服，就不想再走开了，人都是有惰性的。他想躲在他身边，在困的时候再懒洋洋地伸一个懒腰。eiskid也许是对的，这可能真的叫做副作用。

这种所谓的恋爱副作用在isak看着even睡觉的时候格外明显。他可能明白了even评价sonja的控制欲是什么意思---当你看过你爱的人最脆弱的一面，像一个孩子，你就会觉得自己彻底拥有了他，不管好的坏的。然后永远想要尽力给他最大的保护。比如isak会趁even睡觉的时候仔细查看白色药瓶上的成分表、疗效和可能产生的副作用，再偷偷到谷歌上搜索是否有克服嗜睡、成瘾和肠道紊乱的方法。而建议都是千篇一律的：唯一摆脱副作用的方法就是停用它。哒哒，多熟悉的一句话啊，摆脱欲望的唯一方式就是臣服于它。当然，停药后伴随的戒断反应又是完全另外一个故事了。

谷歌到最后isak会感觉全身焦虑到发热。然后一把将自己的灰色棒球帽扔到好远，用力地抱住床上沉睡的even，抬起下巴亲了亲他的鼻子。心里赌气地想，如果even一辈子都没有办法真正痊愈，那自己就一辈子陪着他好了。反正他是他的，他的浪漫阴郁阳光古怪…都是他的。他会照顾好他。isak满足地咽下一个哈欠。属于小男孩的占有欲在安静的下午慢慢发酵，像热乎乎的摆在橱窗里的燕麦蛋糕。

午睡很漫长，isak和even差点错过傍晚的饭局。是isak的父亲在听了儿子难得的一番袒露胸怀后，表示非常希望请他和even吃一顿正式的晚饭。isak简直要在电话里抱怨出声了，“爸爸，你不用这么典型的。”

“典型什么？”

“典型的…'我要见见你男朋友'这种老爸？毕竟我已经见过even妈妈了。”和even妈妈见面是一次愉快的记忆。isak喜欢even在他妈妈面前害羞地像个六岁小孩子，又努力若无其事装作很酷的样子。

“那么，isak，你不觉得我们更需要礼尚往来吗。”

他立马无话可说，变成四岁孩子那样的笨拙，只能翻个白眼同意周日与even到原来住的那幢房子和父亲一起共进晚餐。

晚餐的氛围很好，isak打赌他爸爸一定在网上做了很多功课以及无数遍的心里建设。睡饱后的even也格外健谈，由于他复古的审美品味，even和他爸好像还蛮有话聊咧。那么一旁的isak只消安心地低头解决烤鸡肉和柠檬奶油饼就好。他爸一个人住之后居然学会了他母亲从前的拿手菜，这让他的鼻子突然有些酸。然后even给他夹了一大勺奶油意大利面。他在等isak抬头，等着好像马上就要哭了的他看见自己在笑着对他挑眉---一个他们之间的简单暗号，意思是一切都好，chill out.

之后是晚间的体育节目，不可避免地聊到足球和政治。isak话不多，他蜷在专属自己的那张红色沙发椅里，偶尔看向even的表情有掩盖不住的骄傲。他以前倒不知道原来even懂的东西那么多咧。

小儿子专注的表情太惹人注意，以至于isak父亲忍不住轻咳了几声放下茶杯。还蛮奇怪的，目击自己的小儿子认真地陷入一场爱情，带着一股傻乎乎的纯情。幸好对方是一个可靠优秀的青年，他当然知道even的精神情况，听isak提起过。抛开一开始的担忧，现在他知道这不会有大问题了，他们的情况与他和妻子之间曾有过的矛盾完全不一样。从他见着even第一眼就知道。even很努力，为了自己的生活，为了isak。isak也是，一夜之间就沉稳的让他这个做父亲的想要发笑，心中却有热泪。并且做为长者，他了解长久稳固的感情从来都是需要双向的付出。even和isak在正确的方向。

isak和even打算起身告辞的时候已经十一点，他的父亲邀请他们留宿。换做从前isak一定千万个地不愿意，无论如何也要自己骑车回到合租公寓里，今晚的他却有些多愁善感又心软。even看出来了，“可以啊，绝对愿意，”他比他抢先回答，笑瞇瞇地揽上isak的肩膀。让isak父亲原本想准备两间房的提议硬生生地又咽了回去。好吧，他内心深处的一个小小地方还是坚持保守的。

但isak父亲心底那个小小地方没有取得胜利，话说回来，又有谁忍心拆散一对爱情鸟呢？他们那晚住的房间是isak一直从童年住到十六岁的离家的那间。墙上贴的过时海报还在原位，床单依然是纯蓝色的。那张小床的尺寸暂且容得下两人抵肩而眠，不过even的脚得憋屈地抵着床板。在isak童年的房间里过夜这一点让even很兴奋，一种参与了亲爱的男孩私密过去的兴奋感，或者是被容纳的幸福。

他搂住isak的肩膀，让isak远离床沿，整个人都蜷缩在自己的怀抱里。even不停地问他问题，问他挂在床头的那幅画，问他摆在书柜上的欧洲之星火车模型是否是他亲手完成，问在最冷的时候，这间房是否还能晒到太阳，然后问他曾经带过几个女孩来这间房过夜。答案是没有，isak有一点洁癖，在亲密关系上。那么男孩呢？even不死心地接着问。

“除了jonas，你是第一个。”

“jonas？？”even一脸的笑瞬间有点僵掉，不过他又知道吃jonas---男朋友的最佳好友---的醋未免太没绅士风度。只能又马上摆出一副陷入沉思的样子。

“是啊，就是高一那一段时间，你知道…我妈妈，学校…这些事…噗。一团糟。得找个人谈谈，才能不崩溃。”一年级永远是最艰难的一年，灵魂和身体要忙着适应新的容器，又得忙着寻找属于自己形状。不是那么好对付的，一不小心灵魂和身体就脱节了……isak嘟了嘟嘴，是一副“过去的就过去了”的潇洒小少年的模样。其实遇见even后他也的确很少去琢磨这些事了。不再想，就说明灵魂和身体在同一个地方。

“现在好了吧？”even安抚地碰了一下男孩儿的唇角。问出一句废话。

“不能更好了。”

幸好遇见了你，真高兴能遇见你。

然后isak例行献上一个晚安吻，晚安吻的持续时间是三秒，却在童年的熟悉味道里吻得激动忘情，在冲上岸的片片回忆里迷失。isak只知道他想让自己的过去也有很多很多even的痕迹，有他灰蓝的眼睛，低沉的声音，火热的掌心，有力的四肢……还有让他再次变得完整的爱。就像他曾躺在这张床上怀疑自己这辈子是否还会找到所谓的真爱。然而现在他的真爱正躺在自己身边，与他闭眼接吻。如果这是真实世界的话，那么他只是觉得自己太他妈的幸运。

后来他们躲在isak的小床里亲热，床脚不结实的叽叽喳喳。isak时不时竖着耳朵听隔壁房间的动静，在吻的中途吧唧了一下嘴，活像一只要偷吃主人家奶酪的小花猫，even忍不住揉了揉他的脑袋。然后在那床柔软的蓝色床单中---床单里有一个叫isak男孩所有关于童年的梦---他们结合为一体。打开门，坠进云端，踏入无忧宫。

之前有一次isak躺着对even说infinite，无穷无尽，在不可预见的宇宙空间里有无穷无尽的他们正在拥抱。而even这次想要说的是永恒，eternal，或者是eternalism---相信永恒论的人相信时间是一个维度，未来已经存在，只是他们还没有走到。

而在那个已经存在的未来维度里---在今夜的even无比确定---isak也一定正与自己在一起，五年后在准备清晨的第一片吐司或者是十年后为了工作而争吵；而过去，even会在那间厕所里一直等着isak，直到他走出来，然后他们说第一句话；所以现在呢？现在even拥抱住已经在自己胸前沉沉睡去的isak，感受男孩温热的鼻息洒在自己胸口，于是甜蜜与痛苦一齐喷涌而出。在永恒的时间维度里，这种强烈的矛盾也将永恒地存在。但如果这就是爱情的副作用，even一点也不想摆脱。

Fin.


End file.
